jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Troodon
Troodon is a genus of theropod dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. A small but highly intelligent carnivore, Troodon possess a deadly venomous bite, which it uses to subdue its prey. They also have the largest brains of any dinosaur. Troodon becomes available to the Hammond Foundation during the Security Division mission on Muerta East. History Troodon was recreated for the original Jurassic Park, but was called to be terminated and scratched off of InGen's list for unknown reasons. An unknown employee hid the animals in a secret quarantine pen before they were released by Dennis Nedry when he turned of the power to the wild of Isla Nublar. By 1994 they either died in the wild or were killed off by the 1994 cleanup team. The embryos were subsequently destroyed, causing the regrowth of the animals to be impossible.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcpeOiZC1mo&feature=youtu.be&t=46m40s Description |caption_align=center |image1 = TroodonAlpine.png |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 = TroodonArid.png |caption2 = ARID |image3 = TroodonCoastal.png |caption3 = COASTAL |image4 = TroodonRainforest.png |caption4 = RAINFOREST |image5 = TroodonSteppe.png |caption5 = STEPPE }}The smallest and arguably the most intelligent predator available to the Hammond Foundation, Troodon can be distinguished by their large eyes, small stature and venomous bite, which allows them to slowly subdue animals many times their own size. Behavior and Traits Without genetic modifications, Troodon are a highly social animal, and are comfortable in groups of between four and sixteen other Troodon. Similarly, they can tolerate large numbers of other dinosaurs in the same enclosure, preying on ornithopods, ornithomimids, and pachycephalosaurids, while avoiding large carnivores, armored herbivores, and sauropods. They will however fight back against small carnivores like Velociraptor and Dilophosaurus if attacked. Troodon also possess a venomous bite, much like a snake. Palaeontology Troodon was covered in feathers like all members of its family. In life, one could have favorably compared its appearance to a toothed bird with a long tail. There is a possibility the genus was omnivorous as opposed to being a pure carnivore, the namesake heavy serrations potentially aiding in shredding plant material alongside animal flesh. The genus Troodon has recently been regarded by most as dubious, and many of its fossils have been assigned to both Stenonychosaurus and Latenivenatrix, although the latter two are from the Dinosaur Park Formation, whereas T. formosus was located in the Two Medicine Formation. The reason the species is regarded as dubious recently is because extremely little material labeled as Troodon actually exists, largely being restricted to teeth. This leaves no diagnostic traits that can differentiate Troodon from its relatives. The in-game Troodon most closely resembles the wolf-sized Stenonychosaurus instead of the bulkier, lion-sized Latenivenatrix. Interestingly enough due to the rules of Taxonomy, the group name for these two genera is still called Troodontidae. was one of the last non-avian dinosaurs, living between 73-65 million years ago, alongside many dinosaurs such as the , the tyrannosaurs Albertosaurus, Gorgosaurus and Tyrannosaurus, Troodon's family is a sister group to the Dromaeosauridae such as Deinonychus. The family relation can be seen in the genus sporting a similar raised, sickle shaped claw on the foot. This claw was likely used to aid in climbing as well as in pinning down prey underfoot while killing or eating, as early Mesozoic birds and modern birds of prey have similar claws. Additionally, like the dromaeosaurs, Troodon is believed to have lived and hunted in packs. Troodon is believed to be among the most intelligent dinosaurs. This is based off the family having some of the largest brains for their body size across Dinosauria. While other factors beyond brain-to-body size ratio do exist when accounting for intelligence, it is still reasonable to assume Troodontids were among the smartest animals on the planet in their time. Troodon was one of the last dinosaur to survied before the massive extinction, it lived between 76-65 million years ago, alongside of rich myriad of dinosaurs such as the hadrosaurs Edmontosaurus and Maiasaura, ''the pachycephalosaurs ''Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch ''and ''Dracorex, ''the armoured ''Ankylosaurus and Edmontonia, ''the ceratopsians ''Triceratops, Torosaurus, Centrosaurus and Pachyrhinosaurus as well as the ferocious theropods the tyrannosaurid Gorgosaurus, Albertosaurus, Daspletosaurus and tyrannosaurus ''that’s what the Troodon‘s runs away from after making it kill or scavenging. Trivia *''Troodon previously appeared in 2011's semi-film-canon Jurassic Park: The Game, and while it differed in appearance to Evolution's Troodon, it also possessed a venomous bite. While the Jurassic Park: The Game ''design wasn't used in ''Evolution, a possible tribute exists in that the alpine coloration for the Evolution Troodon resembles a faded, subdued version of the Jurassic Park: The Game ''incarnation with a gray body, black dorsum, and red belly. *''Troodon was added with the Secrets of Dr. Wu DLC on November 20, 2018 along with Olorotitan, Ankylodocus, Stegoceratops, and Spinoraptor. *As of 2017, the genus Troodon is dubious. Many "Troodon" remains have now been reclassified by that of its close relative Stenonychosaurus. *In reality, Troodon was likely covered in feathers, and there is no evidence of it possessing a venomous bite, but there is a dinosaur called ''Sinornithosaurus'', who possibly possessed a venomous bite due to some dentitional similarities to modern venomous snakes. *The design of Evolution’s Troodon is based on early depictions of the Troodon from the late 20th century. *The in-game Troodon uses some sounds of the Compsognathus from the films. They also possess mild venom, much like the Procompsognathus from the novels. *''Troodon'' is currently the most sociable carnivore in the game, with the second being Dilophosaurus. A paddock can hold 16 Troodon ''without genetic modification. *The ''Troodon is currently the smallest dinosaur in the game. *The Troodon is immune to its own venom. Gallery TroodonHead.png TroodonPair.png TroodonAttack.png TroodonCorpse.png Troodon_4_1080.jpg References Further reading Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Muerta East Unlock Category:Secrets of Dr. Wu